


Intoxication

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	

“I thought Time Lords couldn’t get drunk,” Rose looked from Jack to the Doctor, who currently slouching against the coral strut.

“Normally, no.” The Doctor slurred. “But somebody had th’ idea to spike ginger beer.”

Rose looked back at Jack, who preened, and back again. “You got drunk on ginger beer?”

The Doctor growled angrily in Jack’s general direction. “Yep,” he pressed a hand to his forehead.

Rose cursed internally.

“Pay up, Rosie!” Jack finally called, grinning like a loon.

“I don’t have it on me, Jack,” she muttered, trying to keep from laughing at the sight in front of her. The Doctor was trying to put the TARDIS in flight, but had only succeeded in turning off the monitor. Rose half-suspected that the TARDIS had locked him out of the controls.

“Rose!” Jack wheedled loudly.

“He’ll hear you, Jack,” Rose hissed back. It wouldn’t do to have the Doctor realize that she had put Jack up to this… activity. “You weren’t supposed to drink with him!”

Jack shrugged, casually looping an arm around her shoulders. “What can I say? He’s a great partner… drinking and others.”

“Jack!”

“ROSE!” The Doctor sidled in between the two humans. “You should’ve come with us.”

Rose could barely contain her amusement at his expression. “No, ta. Two loons on a ship is more than enough.” The TARDIS flickered her lights in agreement. Rose looked from the Doctor to Jack. “Right, well while the two of you were god-knows-where drinking, I was having a lovely evening in. Girls night, me and the TARDIS.”

“TARDIS exists ‘cross time. Night in is rel-a-tive,” the Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand. “Do you remember Jack’s first night here?”

“Night’s relative, Doctor.” Rose reminded him.

“I can dance,” he took her in his arms and began to gently circle around the room. Rose felt herself relax, despite the circumstances. She smiled unconsciously as the Doctor twirled her across the room, his motor functions apparently unaffected by the presumably copious amounts of alcohol he’d consumed.

“Right,” she said firmly. “To the media room, the both of you.” Rose took her friends by the hand, leading them through the corridors to somewhere she could keep an eye on them as they recovered from their excursion. She didn’t doubt that there would be an antidote somewhere in the infirmary to ease their recovery, but the Doctor and Jack (idiots, the pair of them) no doubt would be fun to watch regain their sobriety.


End file.
